Abby Newman
Abigail "Abby" Rachel Carlton Newman has been played by Darcy Rose Byrnes, Haley Erin, and Marcy Rylan. Biography Abby is conceived when Ashley Abbott, desperate to have Victor Newman's child to replace the one she aborted years ago, stole his sperm from a sperm bank and secretly had herself inseminated. Little Abby grows up believing Brad Carlton is her father. While Ashley has cancer, she records a video message for Abby to see when she grows up revealing the truth that Victor is her biological father. Unbeknownst to her, Abby sees the video and tells Victor. Though the truth is out, Abby sees both Brad and Victor as father figures. In early 2007, Ashley leaves Genoa City to work for Jabot International in Hong Kong, taking Abby with her. The character of Ashley cro sses over to The Bold and the Beautiful in March 2007, as does Abby shortly after. They both stay in Los Angeles until mid-2008. Ashley and Abby eventually end up in London, with Ashley working for Forrester Creations' international branch. Ashley leaves Abby in London when she goes to Paris to help Victor. The two reunite romantically and return to Genoa City to live together. Abby joins them on Christmas as a surprise for Victor. Abby and her mother move into the Newman ranch, and Victor takes a greater role in Abby's life, including buying her a champion Arabian horse. He asks her to start calling him Dad, which she does, upsetting Brad. Not long after, Brad goes missing. A threatening message from Victor to Brad is found on Brad's phone, and Abby hears it. Brad later sacrifices himself to save Noah Newman, the son of Sharon Newman and Nick Newman. Once Brad's dead body is found, Abby's adoptive sister, Colleen Carlton, lets out her anger at Victor. Abby has started to rebel against her mom. Abby and Colleen have a hard time dealing with their dad's death. On September 29, 2009, Colleen was pronounced brain dead after almost drowning and was soon after taken off life support by her mother, Traci. The next day, her mother gives birth to a daughter, Faith, who is really Nick and Sharon's daughter, but Adam passes her off as Ashley's baby. In October 2009, Abby become interested in the much older Ryder Callahan. She begins flirting with him, but Ryder turns her down. Halloween night, she meets his fraternal twin sister, Daisy Sanders while trying to attend her uncle, Billy Abbott's halloween party, unaware that she was Ryder's twin sister.Then Abby ran into Ryder, she tries to get him drunk until he catches her with alchol which she is drunk but he does not tell her parents. Abby then meets up with Ryder once again, but they met up at an abandoned zoo, where Jana Fisher and Lauren Baldwin were locked in cages, and unknowingly assists him by getting him food and medicine. Abby was aged to an adult and led a nude protest against Jabot, unaware that her mother is the CEO, in order to try to get a reality show. she planned to pay for it with her inheritence, but her parents decide that she's not mature enough to get it. Desprate to get enough money to start up the reality show, she talks Rafe Torres into sueing her parents for her inheritence. A little later, Abby is walking into Crimson Lights when she spots Ryder. She tries to attack him, but Daniel Romalotti drags her away. Daniel calls her a brat and then slaps her. The next day Abby flirts with Daniel and then kisses him. Daniel pulls her off but they start to kiss even more passionatley. However, she is still desprate to get money for the show, Abby decides to use Billy's magazine. She goes on his labtop to put some footage of herself on his website without his permission, but finds Victoria and Billy's wedding video instead. She askes Billy and Victoria to invest in her, but when they refuse, she reveals to everyone their secret. The next day Abby and Ashley go to court, and Abby brings along her video camera. The security guard catches it and takes it away. Abby is infuriated until her producer arrives with a camera hidden in his glasses. The court rules in favor of Ashley, and Abby decides to show the world the footage to get revenge on the judge. Relationships 'Parents:' Ashley Abbott (Mother) Victor Newman (Biological Father) Brad Carlton (father, via adoption, deceased) 'Siblings:' Colleen Carlton (Half-sister, via adoption, deceased) Nicholas Newman (Paternal half-brother) Victoria Newman (Paternal half-sister) Adam Wilson (Paternal half-brother) Aunts/Uncles: Jack Abbott Traci Abbott Connolly Billy Abbott (legal uncle) 'Neices/Nephews:' Cassie Newman (via adoption, deceased) Noah Newman Summer Newman Reed Hellstrom Faith Newman 'Cousins:' Keemo Abbott Colleen Carlton (deceased) Kyle Abbott Delia Abbott (legally) Video Abby tells Victor that he's her father thumb|232px|left Photos Little Abby Carlton.jpg|Little Abby Carlton Abby visiting Victoria in the hospital.jpg|Abby about to visit Victoria in the hospital Abby and Noah.jpg|Abby and Noah Abby and Colleen.jpg|Abby and Colleen brad and abby.jpg|Abby and Brad emmy.jpg|Darcy Rose Byrnes at the Emmys. Abby at the GCAC.png|Teenaged Abby abby and ashley.jpg|Abby and Ashley Abby and Victor.jpg|Abby and Victor Abby and Jack meet little Faith.png|Abby and Jack meet little Faith Abby's christmas 2009.png|Christmas 2009 the naked heiress.gif|The "Naked Heiress" abby is shocked to learn she won't get her inheratence.jpg|Abby is shocked that she won't be getting her inheritance Abby is mad at Ryder.png|Abby is mad at Ryder abby and daniel kiss.png|Abby and Daniel kiss abby shows off the wedding video.png|Abby shows off the wedding video